Liar
by crush.mode
Summary: The beautiful ones are always the best liars.


* * *

  


**I really, really hate my laptop. It's a fucking pain in my ass. **

**Anyway.**

**I did write this for 8/9, but was too distracted to post it on the actual day. I know, I know. Phailure'd. This is for my Demyx, I am and I. Because I love her to death, and she calms Axel down when he needs it the most. Even though sometimes she encourages him to burn things. XD**

**Characters belong to Squeenix. They just live in my head. **

* * *

  


They were only words. He knew that.

But it felt so good to hear them.

"You're such a good liar, Axel."

The redhead pulled away from the other's throat to nip an earlobe. His hips rolled fluidly against the blond's, and he smirked against the cover of heated skin at the sound of that muted groan.

"Stop .. calling me .. a liar."

Each pause was punctuated by a sharp bite to the underside of the blond's jaw, and Demyx was writhing almost pathetically by the end of the sentence. His breath caught in the back of his throat, his entire body trembled; it was the same old song and dance, but he wanted to sing so badly ..

"I .. didn't say you were one," he panted, arching into that lean frame as the zipper of his coat was pulled effortlessly to the end of its track. "Just .. that you were good at it .."

The grip on his wrists tightened fractionally.

"How can you say I'm good at it," the redhead murmured, the warmth of his breath fanning out across exposed collarbones and heating the blond's flesh even further. "Without saying I _am_ one?"

"I don't know, I don't _know_." Demyx bit the edge of his lip to stifle the beginning of a whimper. He pressed close to the body above him, desperate for contact.

"We all have things we lie about, Axel. I do; and I know you do, too."

Axel raised his head, a small smirk playing about his lips. He leaned forward, bringing his mouth closer to the other's, but keeping just out of reach. "Do we, now? And what do you lie about, Dem?"

"You don't care, so don't pretend to. Okay? Please. It'll be easier on the both of us."

The redhead slipped a gloved hand between them, tracing soft patterns down the other's belly with just the very tips of his fingers. He averted his eyes, focusing instead on the spot just beneath the blond's left ear, intent on camoflauging the faint look of hurt that flickered briefly across his face before it disappeared. "Fine," he growled softly. The green of his eyes was downright acidic as he turned his gaze back to the aquamarine of the blond's. "What do _I _lie about?"

"Oh, just .. everything."

The sitarist let his eyes fall shut, sighing deeply as he rested his head against the wall at his back. He never spoke of the other, but somewhere deep inside the empty cavity of his chest, he knew that therein lay the source of his constant second-guessing.

"You'd rather be with him than me, I know that," he whispered softly. The corner of his bottom lip was once again caught between his teeth as Axel's hand--now miraculously bare of leather--played about his hips; teasing, always teasing. He tested the grip on his wrists, and meeting only firm resistance, opted instead to attempt to capture the other's lips with his own.

No such luck.

"And .. the way you only come to me when he's gone, or when he kicks you out of the room --"

A plush little moan betrayed him as that hot mouth assaulted his exposed clavicles, tongue tracing their subtle shape, teeth nipping sharply. Demyx faltered, tipping his head back to allow better acces. The redhead always _did_ know how to get him going, didn't he?

_Dammit. _

"It's like .." The Nocturne paused, contemplating. "Like you only want me when he doesn't want you, and yet you still expect me to believe those pretty words that spill from your mouth like so much honey."

"I'm with you now, aren't I?" Axel nearly growled., his voice vibrating dangerously as he slipped warm fingers beneath the band of the other's pants. He softened as the fragile body beneath him tensed, and he pressed a kiss to his shoulder almost absently. "Not him .."

The blond smiled meekly. Knowingly. "Yeah, but where does he think you are? Out on a mission?" He groaned softly at the stroking of his length, arching against that achingly familiar touch. The redhead leaned forward, teasingly nipping with sharp teeth, and Demyx took the bait willingly, opening himself to the thrust of a practiced tongue; _Why is it always so easy with you? _

"It's okay though," he murmered against the other's lips, voice soft and threatening to break -- "It's okay, because nothing lasts forever, anyway. Might as well make the most of the time we have, hm?"

Axel sighed. He nuzzled the other's throat, pressing soft, almost loving kisses across dampened skin. "You don't think this is genuine?" He released his hold on the blond's wrists, trailing fingers lightly over the line of his jaw. "You don't think this is real?"

Demyx brought his arms around the redhead's neck, pressing close. "For us, nothing is real, love. But for what it's worth .. " He paused, a small smile curling his mouth.

"Right now, I believe you."

When they came together, it was like the pieces of a puzzle -- blending so perfectly, so completely, it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.

And Demyx sang, the soft, sweet notes harboring everything within him that he couldn't bring himself to say; _he doesn't care, he doesn't deserve you, he doesn't understand -- _

"Axel!"

He claimed that nothing was real .. but for him, this was as real as it could ever get.

They lay together in the aftermath, the blond sore but content, the redhead dozing lazily. Demyx had made somewhat of a habit of watching the other sleep, as it was one of the only times he could ever openly appreciate the fire-wielder. It was always like this, always the same secret -- _He can't know. _

It made him feel dirty. Ashamed. But after all, what did it matter? They were Nobodies. They had nothing to account for other than themselves.

He raised his head from the other's shoulder, gazing up at the porcelain face that could so easily have been an angel's. _The beautiful ones are always the best liars._

Sighing, he pressed close, eyes sliding closed as he slipped an arm loosely around the redhead.

_I just hope you miss me when I'm gone. _


End file.
